Thank You
by fluffyhairandbowties
Summary: Ever since Blaine could remember, whenever things go bad he would go to Carole. Things get complicated when Carole moves in with Kurt's dad and Blaine's dad kicks him out. Blaine's gay, but only Carole knows, to everyone else he's the straight jock.. who's in love with Kurt Hummel. Bit of Kid!Klaine.
1. Intro

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Little Blaine Anderson had just had it first kiss.

And do you want to know a secret? It was with a boy.

Blaine giggled at the thought.

"I just kissed a boy" Blaine whispered to himself.

"Can I hold your hand?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice to Kurt, the boy he just kissed.

Kurt giggled and nodded his head, holding out his hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine took his hand and kissed his cheek, giggling again.

"Let's go to class." Blaine announced.

"Will you sit with me?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he nodded his head frantically.

Blaine had just been tucked into bed by his mum and kissed on the forehead, his father was standing at the doorway with a passive face.

* * *

"Mummy" Blaine said looking at his mum's smiling face and then to his dad's angry face and dropping his head.

"Yes sweetie" Blaine's mother replied.

"Is-is-isitokayforboystolikeboys?" Blaine said in a rush and then held his breath, closing his eyes.

Blaine dad sighed out of frustration.

"Speak up boy!" Blaine's father shouted.

"Is it okay for boys to like boys!?" Blaine shouted, louder than intended as he had his hands over his ears.

Blaine looked up and saw tears brimming in his mother's eyes and his da-father's face going red.

Blaine took his hands away from his ears.

He heard his mummy start sobbing and repeating the word 'no' and saying lots of prayers.

"Anya, get out. I need to speak to Blaine." Blaine's father said sternly grabbing Anya's arm and pushing her out the door.

"Now, Blaine" Blaine's father sneered. "You listen to me now; you listen to me good and never forget this. Boys' "loving" boys and girls "loving" girls is wrong, it's a sin, you're not a faggot got it!?" Blaine's father shouted.

Blaine whimpered.

"Got it?!" Blaine's father screamed.

"Ye-yes, but why?!" Blaine sobbed.

"Because it is! Do you like boys Blaine? Do you want to fuck boys and think it's okay? Do you want to kiss boys? Huh?!" Blaine's father shouted again.

"I-I kissed a boy today." Blaine whispered, as soon as those words left his mouth his felt a burning pain in his cheek and heard a sharp slap sound.

Blaine's dad just slapped Blaine. Blaine just sobbed harder.

"Shut up! You're not a fucking faggot. It's disgusting and dirty and generally fucking nasty!" Blaine's father screamed.

"Ye-yes dad." Blaine whimpered.

"Don't call me dad or father; call me sir from now on, nothing else, and stop crying it makes you look even more like a faggot.

Blaine nodded and frantically wiped his eyes, then smiled loped sided, hoping to impress his fath-sir?

Blaine's dad scoffed.

"Pathetic" He muttered as he walked out of Blaine's room slamming the door.

As little 7 year old Blaine lay in bed, he could hear his mum sobbing and his dad comforting her.

"Don't worry about that faggot on Anya, we still have Cooper, he's not queer, and we can have more kids. We could send Blaine off somewhere to a boarding school" Blaine heard his..sir.. say.

Blaine looked around his room and frowned, everything was too girly and..faggy.

Blaine huffed, like a little soldier and got out of bed, he picked up all of his barbies and bratz dolls of the floor and chucked them out the window, then he picked up his pink, Disney princess, duvet and pillow and chucked them out the window, he got all of his girly Disney movies and chucked them out the window, only keeping Hercules and the movies boys are meant to watch.

* * *

The next day at school Kurt walked up to Blaine and tried to hold his hand.

He noticed Blaine wasn't wearing a bowtie today, he was wearing dirty trousers and a boring top.

Blaine frowned and pushed Kurt away.

"Kurt what are you doing?!" Blaine shouted and frowned.

"H-holding your hand?.." Kurt said with tears in his eyes, he stood up and wiped the dirt of his trousers.

"I don't like you though!" Blaine said with a pout.

"But, we kissed!" Kurt said heartbroken as a three year old can be.

"No we didn't! You lying!" Blaine said loudly, pushing Kurt over again.

A teacher came out and heard Blaine call Kurt a fag.

Carole came running over and helped Kurt off of the floor.

"Blaine, you can't say those words!" Carole scolded young Blaine, who was being praised by the other boys.

"But he tried to hold my hand!" Blaine said angrily, with deep frown, that was actually cuter than he probably thought.

"Finn, can you help Kurt please?" Carole asked her son.

Finn nodded his head and took Kurt to first-aid.

Blaine watched Kurt go with longing eyes, Carole noticed and she softened.

"Come on Blaine.." She said guiding him to the classroom that was empty because it was break.

* * *

"Blaine.. Who taught you those words.. Where did you hear them?" Carole asked as they sat down.

"Sir.." Blaine said proudly, puffing up his chest and smiling.

"Huh.." Carole said confused.

"My.. Sir.. did.." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Blainey, who's sir?.." Carole asked, leaning forward.

Blaine looked around and leaned into Carole, whispering in her ear.

"Daddy." Before rushing back and sitting up straight.

Carole watched Blaine sympathetically...She thinks she knows what happened.

"Did you.. dad call you that Blaine?" Carole asked quietly.

Blaine's lower lip trembled and he frantically wiped his eyes to keep tears from falling he nodded his head once.

"Blaine boo.." Carole said, opening her arms for Blaine to jump into, he did and wrapped his arms around Carole's neck.

"Why is wrong for me to lik-like boys.." Blaine hiccupped through sobs.

"Baby, it's not... your mummy and daddy aren't very nice are they.. Did they make you feel sad?" Carole asked, shushing in Blaine's ear and rubbing comforting circles in his back.

She could feel him nod against her neck.

"Baby.." Carole trailed.

* * *

As years went by, Blaine stayed 'straight'.

Kurt started to get bullied and Blaine always noticed, he hated himself for not butting in.

A few times he almost did but then he saw his jock friends, and went with them...

Over the years he still talked to Carole, when his dad was drunk or his mum was.

When he got his phone at 12, he got her number and he would call her and email her.

At 16 Blaine had made it to High School, he never got a girlfriend, but he was exclusively straight.

Kurt's bullying was as bad as ever and he was just hanging on by a thread.

Blaine's dad was drunk in the morning so on the way to school Blaine dropped by at Carole's new house.

She was a true friend to him even though she was about 30 years older..

He heard she had moved in with her boyfriend.

Blaine had cried the whole ride over, his dad said some.. horrible stuff.

Nasty faggot!

Why haven't you killed yourself yet? Huh?

You probably have some STD or whatever from fucking your boyfriend.

For some reason when Blaine's dad would say he had a boyfriend it would hurt the most, because he would probably never have a boyfriend..

Blaine walked up the pathway of the nice house, there were like four cars in the driveway?.

He knocked on the door to have the one and only Kurt Hummel open it..

Tears were still falling down Blaine's face and his eyes were wide.

Kurt. Hummel was standing infront of him. He was crying.

Kurt. Hummel, you know? That boy he's in love with.

Kurt was looking at him confused, why was Blaine Anderson, dick'ed who was on the football, standing infront of him. Crying. At half 6 in the morning.

"Blaine! Oh!" Carole said surprised, she pushed Kurt out the way and put her hand on Blaine's lower back. Awakening him, he got out of Carole's grip and ran back to his car and just sat in the driver's seat, head in his hands. Everything was ruined now.

He heard the door open on the passenger side and someon enter.

"Blaine.. Blainey.." Carole said, looked at Blaine, he lifted his head and looked at he with puppy dog eyes.

"He saw.. He's going to tell everyone and my rep will be ruined." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Blaine, Kurt won't tell anyone.. He.. doesn't like you, yeah, but he's not a bad kid.." Carole said rubbing Blaine's back.

"He doesn't like me? What?.." Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Blaine... You don't- you aren't exactly nice to him, and he still remembers elementary school you know.. that incident." Carole trailed off.

"Of course.." Blaine said, putting his head in his hands again.

"Why was he at your house?.." Blaine asked confused.

"He's my boyfriend's son.." Carole said.

"Oh.. Did you tell.. him.?" Blaine stuttered.

Carole shook her head.

"Burt and Finn know.. You know that, but none of us have told Kurt.." Carole said with a smile, she engulfed Blaine in a hug after he nodded his head.

"You like him don't you.." Carole whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I love him Carole." Blaine whispered in her ear back.

"I don't have anywhere else to go sorry, Cee.. I left too early, we don't have to be at school until 9 and it's 20 to 7.." Blaine trailed off.

"Honey, you can stay here whenever.. Even if you need to sleep here.. If that day ever comes, Blainey we've got a guest room with your name on it.." Carole said sweetly with a loving smile.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Okay..What did you tell Kurt.." Blaine asked.

"We don't need to tell him anything... He won't ask questions, I know Kurt.. But I'll make something up when he gets back from school okay?" Carole asked patting Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded and they both got out of the car heading toward the house.


	2. School

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blaine sat at the Hudmels dinner table. Burt was sat across from his reading the news paper, Finn was scoffing down cereal, Carole was cleaning up and Kurt was gracefully eating while Blaine just sat there staring at his lap.

"Blainey, do you need a ride to school?" Carole called from the kitchen.

Kurt looked incredulously at Blaine and Carole. _Blainey?.._

"Uhh-Uh n-No thanks Carole.." Blaine called back before biting his lip.

"Okay hun!" Carole said, walking into the kitchen to find Kurt staring confusedly at her and Blaine.

"Umm.. You guys you should get to school!" Carole exclaimed.

"It's only 8.." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine can you come into the kitchen for a minute." Carole said walking back into the kitchen.

Blaine followed her.

"Honey, you never told me what happened with your dad.." Carole said quietly.

"He-He just said some m-mean stuff.." Blaine stuttered.

Carole nodded her head.

"And?.." Carole asked trying to get him to continue.

Blaine shook his head, turning to look back at Kurt who turned quickly, pretending not to be eavesdropping.

"We'll talk later okay Blainey?" Carole asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Come here.." She said holding her arms open, Blaine rushed into them and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you.." He whispered to her.

"It's okay baby.."

* * *

Blaine got to school and immediately separated from Kurt, walking with Finn to where the jocks were hanging out, checking out the girls.

"Hey guys!" Blaine exclaimed holding his hand out for a bro hug.

"Alright Anderson?" Azimio asked.

"Yeah, good, same old.. You?" Blaine asked in his 'man' voice.

"Yeah.."

"Cool.." Blaine said then drowned them out because they started staring at girls asses...

Blaine watched Kurt from across the car park instead.

The doors hadn't opened yet, so Kurt was standing there by himself..

He was clutching his bag to his chest and looking at the floor.

Kurt had no friends for some reason..

Blaine was starting to walk over when he stopped himself and turned back to the guys shaking his head.

* * *

Kurt was waiting for the doors to open and was praying to whatever deity the jocks wouldn't harass him.

He looked around the car park, everyone had friends.. Even the Glee kids were together, but Kurt joined that group because he heard they were all accepting, but he was pushed out from that too.

Every time he tried to get involved they just ignored him.

Kurt sighed as he looked at Blaine.

He remembers what he did to them all those years ago, and Blaine never bullies him, or anyone really.. He slyly avoids it.

He watched as he chatted with his friends, checking out all the girls..

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the floor once again. He didn't notice, Puck, one of the guys on his Glee club walk up to him.

"Hey.. Kirk?" Puck said in his 'badass' way..

Kurt looked up surprised that he was actually talking to him! So Kurt started to babble of course.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Kurt! I've seen you in Glee club, you have a really nice voice, it's like... I don't know really smooth and you're also on the football team which isn't ideal bu-"

"Shut up fag" Puck said harshly, throwing a sluhy over Kurt's head and shoving his back into a dumpster.

Kurt looked up at Puck shocked.

Puck snickered.

"You thought I just wanted to talk? I wouldn't be caught dead." Puck said before walking off and high fiving all of his team mates, including Finn and Blaine.

Kurt shook his head and walked off to the bathroom to clean himself off.

"Stupid jocks." Kurt muttered as he saw his designer clothes were stained now.

"Ruining my clothes. And my life." Kurt said under his breath.

* * *

"Hey dude, why do you guys pick on Kurt so much?" Blaine asked stupidly with a frown on his face.

All of his 'friends' laughed.

"Because he's a fag." Some nameless guy called out.

"Yeah he's gay.. but I mean, there has to be another reason.." Blaine trailed off, looking at Karofsky, for no reason.

Karofsky's eyes narrowed though, he grabbed Blaine's shirt and shoved him up against a wall.

"What are you saying huh Blaine. You a fairy too?" He hissed.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Nothing, I wasn't saying anything. I was just wondering why all of you seem to hate him so much?" Blaine said in a hurry.

Karofsky scoffed and dropped Blaine.

"Otherwise he'll think we have a crush on him or something." He said casually before walking off, everyone following, leaving Blaine alone in the car park.

He walked into school with his head down.

He just wished he had some true friends, that wouldn't judge him..


	3. Crying

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Blaine was in the car on his way home.

He had to do stupid football practice after school, he hated it. He wanted to.. go to Glee club maybe? Blaine shook his head. Everyone will know he's gay then obviously.

He wished he could do it though, have courage for once.

Blaine walked up the driveway and knocked on his door.

No reply..

He knocked again, still no reply.

So Blaine searched his pocket for his key, he checked his bag and couldn't find it anywhere..

Blaine huffed and pulled on his hair.

His dad had done this before.. He just leaves and Blaine has no other way to get into the house.

He had tried once when he was 12 to climb up the side of the house and in his window, but all that ended in was a broken leg and an angry dad.

Blaine decided to just forget it and go to Carole's, he had stayed the night before.. But only in her old house with just Finn.

Not with Kurt freaking Hummel and his dad..

* * *

Blaine just got into his car and drove to their house, he stayed in the car a solid 10 minutes before he psyched up and knocked on the door.

"Blaine, son did something happen?" Burt asked as he opened the door.

Burt often stayed at Carole's old home and she had told him the details, so he and Blaine had become close. Nowhere near as close as Blaine was with Carole, but half way there..

"Uhh- I just.. I can't get into my house.." Blaine said rubbing his neck and looking down at the floor.

"Oh buddy! Come in!" Burt said cheerily.

"Oh Blainey hey!" Carole called from the kitchen, where she always seemed to be.

"Hey Cee" Blaine called back with a small smile.

He walked over and leaned against the island, watching Carole cook.

Suddenly he heard the door open and slam shut, then a growl followed shortly after it.

He saw a slushy stained, frown on his face and test paper in his hand Kurt.

"Carole! You know what happened today?!" Kurt asked (shouted)

Before Carole could reply, Kurt started shouting again, a frown appeared on Carole's face and Blaine stood awkwardly by the side.. He though Kurt was just shy and quiet, where had he been hiding this?.

"Well, Carole I got slushied in the morning. So of course I changed into my other outfit. Then I got slushied again during lunch. I didn't have any clothes to change into so I had to stay in these, in the time I spent hopelessly trying to find away to make this work. I missed French. We had an exam in French! I got an F because I 'didn't even bother to show up'! I have gotten straight A*'s in every single one of my French tests! I knew that_ BITCH _of a teacher never liked me!" Kurt blabbled on finishing his speech with a breath, he let out a tiny tear and ran to his room.

Blaine actually started to go after him, he stopped 3 steps into it and looked at Carole who was looking hopeful but Blaine shook his head and looked down.

Carole pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay baby.." Carole hushed into his rock hard hair.

Blaine smiled and pulled back.

"How come Kurt's like that here but not at school? He's all shy.." Blaine said timidly.

"Blaine, baby, it's the same as you.. You're basically gay here, but not at school.." Carole said hesitantly, not wanting to offend the boy.

"Oh.. but- Oh.." Blaine said stupidly.

"You know you said that guest bedroom had my name o-" Blaine started.

"Blaine, go and get some sleep." Carole said with a smile already walking up the stairs to find Kurt.

Blaine nodded to himself and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Blaine smiled when he saw a pair of sweatpants and t shirt on the bed, also with a pair of boxers.

Blaine got changed, opened a new toothbrush that was in the en suite, along with all the toiletries he needed.

He forgot about everything when he was by himself, even around Carole he held back a tiny bit from being himself. She didn't know he liked/could sing..

Blaine belted ou songs though, dancing around the room.

Burt popped his head in a let out a chuckle.

"Get to bed son." Burt said to the curly haired, boxer clad boy swirling around the room.

Blaine completely flushed scarlet, jumping as he heard Burt's voice he turned to face him, hugging his chest, whilst trying to flatten his hair at the same time, his list of insecurities just don't stop.

"O-Okay night da-Burt! Burt! Night Burt!" Blaine said as he flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You can call me dad Blaine. Night!" Burt said before walking off down the stairs.

Blaine smiled to himself and put the t shirt on leaving the sweatpants on the floor next to the bed, he jumped into the comfortable, king sized bed and snuggled into the covers.

Just as he needed to pee.

Blaine sighed, annoyed and hopped out of bed to quickly go to the toilet.

On the way he had to pass Kurt's bedroom, which he tried to tip toe around, only to hear heavy, laboured breathing coming from inside.

"Shh." He heard Kurt say to himself. Then he heard a small sob, Blaine's heart broke into a million pieces.

He looked through the crack in the door and saw Kurt in bed biting the ear of his soft toy, trying to keep his crying quiet.

Blaine bit his lip and took a step back, he heard the floor creak and held his breath.

The crying stopped abruptly, nothing happened in those few seconds. So Blaine walked fast to the bathroom peed and then sprinted back to the guest room. He jumped under the covers and thought about why Kurt was crying.

There were lots of reasons, but all of those reasons, Blaine knew there was a way that _he _could have stopped them from happening..

Blaine shook his head at himself and willed himself to get to sleep.


	4. Fight

**Chapter 4**

* * *

At school the next morning, Blaine was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

Fifth lesson had just finished and everyone was rushing to get to their lockers and then home.

Blaine was walking with the jocks, as usual, they were laughing and joking around then they came up to Kurt's locker.

Everyone started whispering to each other, but Blaine had no clue what was going on. They all then went up to Kurt and Blaine then realised what was happening.

"Hey fairy!" Karofsky cried.

Kurt turned around from his locker, books in hand and eyebrows raised.

He was then hit with 10 slushies, 1 by one they poured over his head.

Blaine was about a metre away watching it happen.

He was breathing deeply by the end of it.

Watching the guy he.. sort of loved being harassed was hell.. It was like watching a puppy being slaughtered , and a million times worse.

Kurt was shivering by the end of it. He had his arms wrapped around himself, he had tears in his eyes. Everyone around him was laughing. Kurt's lower lip was trembling as he looked up at Blaine, the only one who wasn't laughing..

Kurt looked up at Blaine and looked straight into his eyes, asking for help. Blaine just lowered his head and stared at the ground.

Kurt let out a sob, which made everyone laugh harder and he ran out of the school, not bothering to close his locker.

That was a mistake, when Blaine raised his head again. Everyone was tearing the photos out of his locker. Ripping up the pictures of his dad, of his mum.. The only people he actually had in his life. Although Blaine had never actually heard of Kurt's mum.

They had no respect for him, because he was gay. That's it.

Blaine sometimes wonders what the fucking logic in that is. You like boys and you're a boy.

Let's drive you to the point of suicidal thoughts and beyond?

If that's what's going through all of these people's minds. They need some help.

Blaine sniffed and walked away, deciding to go home..

* * *

When Blaine knocked on the door, he was expecting no reply again, but his father opened the door.

"Blaine." He said shortly with a nod.

Blaine awkwardly nodded at him and tried to make his way in, only to be blocked by his dad.

"Uhh... Can I get in, sir." Blaine said quietly.

Blaine's dad frowned.

"Why?" He said loudly.

"B-because this is my home."

"You don't pay rent."

"I'm not even 18 yet.." Blaine said confused.

"I took care of my whole family by the age of 13." Blaine's father said obnoxiously.

"What?.." Blaine said, more to himself.

"I don't want you in this house any more Blaine. Unless you're willing to pay half of everything!" Blaine's father shouted.

"That's stupid! Mum doesn't pay any-fucking-thing!" Blaine shouted back with a deep frown.

"Don't you swear at me! Or use swears. Your mum is different." Blaine's father said stubbornly.

"I'm your son!" Blaine cried.

"You stopped being my son in kindergarten, when you decided to be a faggot." Blaine's father hissed.

"No go upstairs, you have ten minutes. Pack what you want, enough for at least a week then you can come back for the rest of it." Blaine's father said, hoving Blaine up the stairs.

Blaine nodded numbly.

He was being thrown out?

He never even told his dad he was gay..

Blaine shook his head, got a suitcase and packed, once he was settled in the car, he knew of course he was going to the Hudmel's house, he bit his lip thinking about what happened to Kurt today..

* * *

Blaine hauled his suitcase out of the passenger seat, and grabbed his pillow.. He walked up to the door and knocked.

As always, expecting Carole to answer, but Kurt did..

His eyes narrowed almost immediately.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurt hissed crossing his arms.

Blaine opened his mouth and tightened his grip on his pillow..

"I-Uh.." Blaine stuttered.

"I don't want you anywhere near me! You're just like the rest of them" Kurt cried dramatically before slamming the door, Blaine heard the lock click in place and footsteps.

Blaine scowled and turned around to walk back to his car, only to bump into Carole.

"Sorry" Blaine muttered before carrying on his way to his car.

Carole turned around and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Baby, what happened?" Carole asked, nodding to the suitcase and pillow.

Blaine mumbled something incoherently.

"Pardon?" Carole asked cheerily.

"Dad kicked me out." Blaine said grumpily, looking up at his true mam.

Carole sighed and pulled Blaine into a hug, taking no notice of the pillow in his hand.

He had never been able to sleep over anywhere without his pillow, Carole remembered when Blaine was 7 he came back from his holidays with a cut pout and frown on his face.

* * *

"_Bayne, can I talk to you?" Caroled asked sweetly, as everyone else left for break._

"_Yes Cee?" Blaine asked quietly, taking a seat opposite Carole._

"_Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen over the holidays?" _

_Blaine nodded his head and little tears gathered in his eyes._

"_Bay, what happened?" _

"_Sir and mammy wouldn't let me take my pillow to 'pain!" Blaine cried, jumping into Carole's arms sobbing._

"_They wouldn't let you take your pillow?" Carole asked, squeezing Blaine tight._

_She felt him nod against her neck._

"_I wove my pillow and they wouldn't let me take it! I can't 'leep without it!" Blaine said in Carole's ear._

"_Why wouldn't they let you take it?" Carole asked quietly._

"_They said it was babyish and girly.. I should have grown out of it.." Blaine said biting his lip._

"_Baby, I told you before don't listen to them! You don't have to grow out of it okay." Carole asked looking into Blaine's eyes. _

_She knew she couldn't stop Blaine going on holidays with his parents though..._

"_Come to me whenever you feel sad okay?" Carole asked._

_Blaine nodded his head with a smile and wiped his eyes sloppily with the back of his hand._

"_I love you mammy!" Blaine cried, before running out to break._

_Carole smiled and shook his head._

* * *

"Carole, I watched Kurt get really badly bullied today, and I didn't do anything about it" Blaine said with a frown on his face.

"Is that why he didn't let you in?" Carole asked with raised eyebrows.

Blaine nodded silently.

"I'm not ecstatic that you watched Kurt get bullied baby, but it's okay. You're still allowed to stay." Carole said wiping the hair off Blaine's face making the sides of his mouth twitch.

"Go straight up to _your_ room." Carole said softly.

Blaine entered and headed to his room, trying to avoid Kurt's glare from the kitchen.


	5. Singing In The Shower

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Blaine woke up in the Hudmel's guest bedroom, which he guessed would be a regular occurrence now that he was basically kicked out of his house until he could pay rent..

Blaine sighed and got up out of bed, Carole had told him just before he dozed off yesterday that the bathroom was under 'reconstruction' so he would have to use the family one.

Blaine headed over there then and as he got closer he could hear mumbling? Talking? Singing?

Blaine's eyes widened and he rushed over to the door.

He could hear someone was singing Defying Gravity.

He knew instantly it was Kurt.

"I think I'll try defying gravity!" Kurt belted out.

Blaine heard the shower shut off and Kurt started to just mumble the song, so Blaine put his ear to the door and his hands either side of his head.

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled at just the sound of Kurt's voice.

Unaware Carole was standing just across the hallway staring at him amused.

She knew Blaine really did love Kurt..

* * *

"_Cary!" Blaine cried. 8 years old, they had different nick names for each other every month._

"_Yes Kitten-Boy?" Carole asked. Blaine had taken to wearing kitten easy to school every day and a cape. He would leave them with Carole and put them on in the morning so his parent's didn't see._

_Blaine blushed and giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand._

"_How do you know if you love somebody?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice, not so subtly staring at Kurt who was sitting by himself in the playground on the floor._

_Carole looked in the direction Blaine was staring longingly at Kurt. Carole smiled cheekily._

"_Baby, sit down." Carole said taking out a chair and sitting down, Blaine sat opposite, his legs just swinging off the chair._

_Carole put her hand on his knee and made him look into her eyes._

"_Kitten-Boy, why do you want to know?" Carole asked._

_Blaine bit his lip to keep a giggle from coming out._

"_I think I love someone- a girl!" Blaine burst out with wide eyes._

_Carole frowned lightly._

"_A..girl?" Carole asked slowly._

_Carole could see Blaine's brain going a million miles a minute._

"_It's- yeah it's a girl, ah- Lucy- Lucy is the girl- I have a –I love. –Lucy's the girl I love." Blaine said finally._

"_Bl-Kitten-Boy." Carole said with a sigh._

"_I don't think you're telling the truth." Carole said with pursed lips._

"_I am" Blaine said looking up at Carole with tears in his big puppy dog eyes, and a pout._

_Carole sighed and shook her head subtly. _

"_Blaine, you know you love someone when your heart beats really fast when you're with them, and maybe your voice might wobble a little bit when you try and talk to them, and another thing is sometimes you could just stop what you're doing and you just think of that person." Carole said biting her lip, watching Blaine's reaction._

_Blaine looked down at his lap. _

"_You want to tell me something right Kitten-Boy" Carole asked._

_Blaine tried to shake his head._

"_I love Kurt" Blaine said oddly proud._

_Carole smiled at Blaine's sudden change._

"_You.. don't love Lucy? You love Kurt?" Carole asked to confirm it._

_Blaine's proud smile faltered and he shrunk into himself._

"_Is that not okay?" Blaine asked quickly._

"_No no, Blaine's it's okay! Don't- it's fine.." Carole settled on._

_Blaine nodded his head silently._

"_Is there something else?" _

"_I don't want to tell him." Blaine said stubbornly._

"_Kitten, you admitted it to me, that's all I need. You'll get there okay?" Carole said, hugging Blaine tight._

"_Okay" Blaine said happily._

_Carole watched as Blaine ran out into the playground, he stared over at Kurt but ran to David and Finn._

* * *

Carole watched as the door suddenly opened and Blaine fell in flat on his face and half over Kurt's toes.

"Oh my God!" Kurt shrieked.

Blaine quickly got up off the wet tile floors and looked at Kurt with scared eyes.

"What-Wher-Huh?" Kurt mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean.. I wasn't just listening to you sing or anything that would be weird. I just got here and I was just about to opened the door when you opened it and-" Blaine rambled on.

Kurt nodded his head silently and looked at Blaine weird before walking away.

Blaine turned as Kurt's shoulder knocked his and watched Kurt enter his room before turning and heading in the bathroom.

Carole watched this whole interaction with a smile.


	6. Awkward Dinner Ordeals

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

As Blaine walked out of the school doors at the end of the day, his eyes went to Kurt who was hiding behind the bushes at the side of the school, warily watching the jocks.

Blaine looked over at the team and saw they were all waiting there with smirks on their faces, looking around apparently searching for someone..

Blaine let out a breath and head straight to his car.

He got to the Hudson-Hummel's and was greeted by, as always, Carole's cooking.

He dropped his school bag by the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Carole!" Blaine called as he jumped on the counter and swung his legs.

"Hey Blainey, I need to talk to you about something..." Carole said, stopping stirring the food to lean against the island.

"Yeah.." Blaine said with a small frown.

"Well, don't you think you should maybe move back in with your dad and maybe possibly come out?." Carole said awkwardly.

Blaine's breathing completely stopped.

Kurt had walked in and was lingering by the doorway quietly, Carole nor Blaine had seen him.

"I- Can't He-" Blaine stumbled shaking his head.

"No honey, don't" Carole said with a smile.

Blaine nodded his head taking a deep breath.

"Carole he said I should collect the rest of my stuff at the end of the week.." Blaine trailed off looking down.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, shocked that Blaine's own father had kicked him out..

"Oh honey.. I- I thought it might have been just another one of his outbursts- What about.. the coming out?.." Carole asked cautiously.

Now Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"I don't-know.." Blaine stumbled.

"Blaine, I can't be the only person in your life who knows that you're gay for the rest of your life." Carole said half – exasperated.

"Yes you can!" Blaine said loudly but not quite shouting, with a frown on his face.

"Blaine..." Carole said in a warning tone.

Kurt watched the whole exchange, shocked and curious. He ran up to his room then, quietly and thought of how to process this information..

"Carole, I don't want people to-to treat me differently because of who I-I'm attracted to.. and I know they will.." Blaine said with wet eyes.

"Blaine, your true friends won't." Carole said sympathetically.

"I don't have any true friends!" Blaine snapped

Carole shook her head at him and waved her hand dismissively.

"Blaine, just- dinner will be ready at 7 okay." Carole said before getting back to cooking.

Blaine felt his heart ache as he walked up to the guest room and tried to keep his tears from falling, he can't lose Carole, who else does he have?

* * *

The darked haired teen trudged down to dinner, it smelled amazing but he wasn't in the mood.

Blaine sat at the table, he was the last one there.

Finn was already gobbling down food, Kurt was neatly cutting and chewing his food and Burt was eating normally.. Carole just came back from the kitchen with a glass of water for herself.

"So Finn, how was school?" Burt asked Finn after he finished swallowing his piece of broccoli Kurt had made him eat.

"Good" Finn said with his mouth full.

Burt nodded his head awkwardly and got back to eating.

"How about you Blaine?" Carole asked with a smile.

Blaine smiled a bit, and explained his day vaguely.

Blaine noticed Kurt was staring at him curiously every now and then.

Just as Blaine finished his sentence Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah it was good overall I guess.."

"Blaine.. Are you gay?" Kurt asked casually. Everyone stopped eating and went wide eyed, Carole almost spit out her water whereas Blaine stayed silent staring ahead of him blankly.

Kurt was watching Blaine waiting for him to answer, but he turned to Carole when she spoke.

"Oh no- Kurt, Blaine's not gay!" Carole said with a chuckle, trying to make it a joke.

"Yes I am." Blaine croaked, with a blank expression on his face.


	7. Come Out

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed.

All eyes turned to him, including Blaine's curious ones.

"What..?" Blaine said hesitantly.

"W-Well, how come you're not out!? You're just like lying to yourself, oh it would be so much better, you could show that you don't have to be feminine t be gay, and you could stop the jocks bullying me-" Kurt rambled on.

Every word Kurt said Blaine frowned more.

Carole noticed and tried to stop Kurt.

"And you could-"

"Kurt-"

"It would be so much better if-"

"Kurt-" Carole tried to start again.

Blaine shook his head, slid his chair away from the table forcefully and stormed upstairs.

Kurt watched him go confused.

Carole was about to explain to Kurt but Burt quietly told her to comfort Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt you can't just say stuff like that.." Burt started.

"I didn't say anything harmful!" Kurt defended.

"You said he was lying to himself.. that it would be better if he was out.. Kurt you don't know his story.." Burt said carefully.

"It's the truth." Kurt said darkly.

"And you don't think Blaine already knows that?" Burt asked, trying to keep calm.

Kurt huffed and went to the kitchen to a get a drink.

Both Burt and Finn watched him go, equally dissapointed.

* * *

"Blainey?" Carole called through Blaine's closed door.

"Blaine" Carole said quietly as she entered the guest bedroom and saw Blaine packing up.

"Yes?" Blaine said shortly.

"Why are you packing?" Carole asked, plonking down on the bed.

"Because Kurt doesn't want me here. I might as well leave this country. He's going to tell everybody." Blaine said childishly.

Carole scoffed.

Blaine frowned and stopped what he was doing.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're being childish" Carole sing songed.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, why was Carole being horrible?

"He said I'm lying to myself!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You are." Carole said bluntly.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What..?" Blaine said dumbly.

"You're being childish." She said and then swallowed.

Blaine let a tear fall as he stared at Carole.

Carole let out a sigh and tilted her head as she looked at Blaine.

Blaine started to sob, so he sat down on the bed and Carole wrapped her arms around him.

"I just don't-want to come out." Blaine stuttered.

"Shhuush, honey I know.." Carole said calmly.

"My dad already hates me, he probably knows I'm gay.. He does know I'm gay, but I'm scared of what he'll do if I actually confirm it." Blaine sobbed.

"Why couldn't I have just been normal?" Blaine sulked.

"Hey, none of that." Carole scolded.

"You are normal, Blaine just because you like the same sex, doesn't mean you're not normal." Carole said soothingly.

Blaine sighed.

"Why does Kurt still hate me now. He knows I'm gay.. I thought he would maybe you know, ask me out or something if he knew.." Blaine said quietly and then blushed.

"Baby, it doesn't work that way.." Carole said with a sad smile.

"But I've loved him forever and he hates me!" Blaine said, reminding Carole of a 5 year old version of the boy.

"Shh, shhh shh" Carole said smoothing down his hair.

"Carole I don't want to come out." Blaine said with finalty.

"Blaine you've told me that already..." Carole said lightly.

"What's Kurt going to say?" Blaine asked softly.

"I don't know.. but why don't you tell him what you just told me huh? Th-That you love him..?" Carole asked nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"No!" Blaine interuppted.

"No, he can't see me like this.." Blaine said starting to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

"I don't want him to see me like this.." Blaine said again.

Carole sighed.

"Okay hun, get some sleep okay?" Carole said, wiping the hair from his eyes and standing up.

"See you in the morning?" Blaine asked with wide eyes, from underneath his warm bed covers, almost scared that Carole was disappearing forever.

"Yeah honey, pancakes for breakfast?" Carole asked with a loving smile as she was tiptoeing out.

Blaine nodded with a hum. **  
**


	8. Pyjamas

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

Blaine was woken up to shaking.

He gasped and sat up straight, only to come face to face with a sleepy Kurt.

Blaine almost screamed, but Kurt put his hand over the boy's mouth.

Blaine's eyes widened and he stared comically down at Kurt's mouth, going cross eyed.

Kurt giggled quietly, but put a finger to his own lips, signalling Blaine to keep quiet.

Blaine nodded, so Kurt took his hand away.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"What?" Blaine said confused.

"Carole talked to me, and I'm sorry for making you feel bad.." Kurt said quietly, like a child being scolded.

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Blaine said a bit too loudly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine hopefully.

"Really? You don't hate me?" Kurt asked innocently.

Kurt did hurt Blaine's feelings, but with the boy he loved was in the bed he was sleeping in staring at him with those big blue doe eyes.

Blaine dumbly shook his head.

"Good." Kurt said with a smile.

He got more comfortable, instead of kneeling in front of Blaine, he got underneath the covers with him his back to the headboard, Blaine did the same.

Although, Blaine was only in his boxers and Kurt was in flannel blue pyjamas.

Blaine blushed as he realised this fact.

"I know what it's like, being scared to come out.." Kurt said, apparently not realising, or ignoring the fact Blaine was half naked next to him.

Blaine mumbled something incoherent.

"Everything is so much easier once you do though Blaine.." Kurt said comfortingly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"I thought you hated me?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt looked taken aback by the question, hummed a bit in agreement.

"Well.. I know you're secret now and I sort of, understand you.. Not-not that I think I know your life story or something- Oh my God.. " Kurt trailed off with a blush.

Blaine shrugged with a giggle, he knew what he was trying to say.

"So we're sort of friends?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt laughed. "I guess.. Just, can you please not bully me in school anymore.." Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't bully you-" Blaine said innocently.

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"But you watch it happen and don't do anything about it.. That's just as bad.." Kurt said softly.

"Oh.." Blaine said dumbly, he never thought of that.

"D-Don't worry.. But let's just- be ourselves around eachother, seen as you've basically moved into our house." Kurt said with a chuckle but Blaine grimaced, he hated relying on people.

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered, with a small smile.. Maybe Kurt could be his 'true' friend..


	9. Morning For Virgins

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Blaine bit his lip when he woke up, Kurt was still in his bed and snuggled against his side..

Blaine realised he had a bit of a.. problem.

Blaine gasped, which, not helping, woke Kurt.

"Oh! Sorry I sort of fell asleep on you.." Kurt said apologetically, but made no move.

"Uhh.. yeah it's okay.." Blaine said awkwardly as he jumped out of the bed and bent half down to hide his hard-on..

"I gotta.. Uhm gotothetoilet." Blaine said before rushing off to the bathroom.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes again, pretending not to notice the boner Blaine had.

Blaine sprinted to the bathroom, he got in and sat on the closed toilet lid, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

He pressed down on his groin with the heel of his palm, but that only made it worse.

He groaned and dropped his head back.

* * *

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt called through the door, rapping on it with his knuckles.

Blaine gasped and his eyes opened wide.

"I'm fi-fine j-just fine!" Blaine called out frantically.

"Blaine?" He heard another voice, Carole.

"Yes?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Come on, let me in Blaine. Kurt can just stay out here.." Carole called desperately through the door. She probably thought Blaine was crying in here or something..

Blaine groaned. "Just you?" Blaine asked.

"Just me." She confirmed.

Blaine sighed, got up and opened the door sticking his head around he saw Kurt and Carole, but only Carole moved forward.

"Kurt do you want to make breakfast?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded and headed downstairs.

Blaine sat back down on the toilet lid and covered his lap with his hands.

"Blaine what's up?" Carole asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, putting her hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine blushed and looked up but his eyes were set on a spot just above Carole's head.

"Blaine?.." Carole pushed on.

"I- Kurt came into my room last night... and apologized.." Blaine said slowly.

Carole nodded her head and hummed to show Blaine she understood and to continue.

"And I think we fell asleep, and we were next to eachother.. and I wokeuptwithanerection." Blaine said the last bit in a rush.

Carole raised her eyebrows..

"Excuse me, Blaine say that last bit again I didn't catch it.." Carole said softly.

Blaine took a deep breath, he looked into Carole's eyes and all he found was love and understanding.

"I woke up.. aroused..?" Blaine said hopelessly.

Carole smirked and shook her head before dropping it.

Blaine dropped his head, ashamed.

Carole sighed and squeezed Blaine's knee.

"Baby, that's totally normal for a boy your age, especially since you haven't had.. any.. experience.. it's more likely to happen.." Carole explained.

Blaine looked up with a pout, like a puppy dog.

"But Kurt didn't have one.." Blaine said his voice wavering.

"Oh Blainey.. different bodies.. have different reactions..I-" Carole stuttered.

"Can I stop myself getting them?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Carole bit her lip. "To stop them happening more _often _you could maybe masturbate?.." Carole suggested.

Blaine blushed scarlet and avoided Carole's eyes. "I do.. Sometimes.." Blaine mumbled.

"Do it whenever you feel.. Like you just want to grab someone, rip their clothes off and.. And ravish them.. When you feel that.. Masturbate, and it should help okay?" Carole asked, patting Blaine's knee again.

Blaine nodded and looked up at Carole.

"Thank you.. Really.." Blaine said, standing up hugging Carole tight and kissing her neck once.

"Anytime honey, now.. Do you want to be.. Alone?" Carole asked with raised eyebrows.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head with a blush..

"Our chat.. Kind of.. Made it go away.." Blaine said with a grin.

Carole chuckled and ruffled Blaine's hair.


	10. Boyfriend, Remember?

**A/N: I just deleted all of my stories on because I just didn't like them and wasn't finishing them but I love this story so I left it on here, edited it a bit and here I am, about 50 million years after I should have updated, I'm updating. **

**All you guys who have reviewed just made my day back then and then shit blew up but I read them and it made me feel happy again, and writing makes me feel happy so I might as well do it! **

**I'll try and update more, I'm so sorry but yeah, here you guys go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Blaine walked down the stairs with Carole, a bright smile on his face.

Everything seemed to be working out right and now it was Saturday so he could spend the whole day at the Hummel-Hudson household with people he loved..

Blaine sighed happily as he smelt pancakes, he plonked down on the tall chairs at the island as Carole stood next to Kurt, ruffling his hair and helping him make breakfast.

Blaine smiled as he watched this and longed for it at his own home.. but this was his home..

Then his eyes fell on Kurt's ass in tight jeans, and all thoughts except 'oh my God, oh my God' went straight out of his brain.

Carole turned around as Kurt carried on making the golden treats and smirked when she followed Blaine's line of sight.

"Blainey boo?" Carole said with a smile.

Blaine's head snapped up and he blushed as Kurt turned around with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Blaine boo?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head, glaring at Carole as Kurt turned back to cooking.

Carole tried to contain her laugh as Blaine attempted to look angry at her.

Blaine huffed and dropped his head on the table as Carole rolled her eyes at him.

Kurt turned around again, a concentrated look on his face as he placed the plate of pancakes in front of Blaine, tapping the back of his head.

"Wake up sleepy head." Kurt said with a smile, thinking Blaine was just tired.

Blaine groaned and lifted his head but his eyes lit up when he saw the pancakes, dripping with syrup, he may have drooled a little..

"Dig in, go on!" Kurt exclaimed, handing Blaine a fork, nodding with a bright smile.

"Before Finn and Burt wake up.." He whispered in Blaine's ear, before pulling away with a blush and biting his lip.

Blaine blushed at how close Kurt was but was still gobbling down the pancakes.

* * *

Blaine sighed and flopped down on the couch, almost moaning.

"God, those pancakes Kurt.." He groaned, rubbing his full stomach.

Kurt blushed and sat next to Blaine with the TV controllers.

"Welcome to lazy day at the Hudmel household!" He said, wrapping the blanket around himself and turning on the DVD player, to have the home screen to Beauty and the Beast come on.

Kurt blushed crimson and hopped off the couch, to quickly eject the disc.

"I-Uh-That-My little cousin was over-she was-and we-yeah, she likes Disney.." Kurt got out before Blaine smiled brightly.

"Oh my God! Beauty and the Beast, I haven't watched that in years, can we watch it?" Blaine asked happily, before frowning a bit at Kurt's explanation.

"I mean-well we don't have to.. I-" Blaine trailed off, looking down with a frown.. Remembering the night he chucked away his 'girly' belongings..

"Oh! Really, you want to watch it?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows and a small smile on his face, unaware of Blaine's memories swimming through his head.

Blaine shook his head, but nodded. "Yeah-yeah if that's alright with you?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded and pushed the DVD back in, before chucking a blanket at Blaine and sitting back down on the couch with his own blanket.

* * *

Blaine was silently crying by the end of the movie but still smiling brightly.

"That. Was. Amazing." Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt giggled. "Yeah.." He whispered.

Blaine blushed. "Do you have any other Disney princess movies..?" He asked quietly.

Kurt nodded with wide eyes. "Uhm.. The-they're in my room.. We could watch it there.. Maybe-only if you want.." Kurt rushed out.

Blaine nodded frantically standing up whilst pulling up his jeans and flattening down his hair.

Kurt blushed and did the same. "Come on.." He said, avoiding Blaine's eyes as he grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

* * *

It was 3am and Blaine was slowly falling to sleep and waking up, whilst Kurt was still engrossed in the movie.

"Kurt come on, let-let-let's sleep, sleepy time." Blaine whined, dragging Kurt to lie down.

Kurt giggled and quickly switched off the TV before laying down next to Blaine, they were under one duvet and facing each other, though Blaine's eyes were closed and Kurt's weren't.

They went through the awkward talk of Blaine saying he needed to sleep with a night light on about 5 hours ago, so Kurt could just make out Blaine's face in the soft glow.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"Nnnghrrh" Blaine mumbled with a frown, shoving Kurt.

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine.." Kurt whispered a bit louder.

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered, opening his eyes to slits.

"D-Do you think I-I'm attractive.." Kurt mumbled with a blush.

"W-well uhm- well yeah.." Blaine whispered before gulping.

"R-really..?" He croaked out.

Blaine nodded, his eyes closing again.

"Why-why do you want to know..?" He whispered.

"Because-well.. The jocks.. They say I'm-I'm ugly, and that I'll-I'll never get a boyfriend.." Kurt mumbled with a frown.

Blaine smiled sleepily and wrapped his right arm over Kurt's waist.

"You've had a boyfriend remember?" Blaine whispered before falling to sleep.

Kurt frowned a bit but smiled at the sudden memory flooding back.

* * *

"_K-kurtsie, does-does this mean that we're boyfriends..?" Blaine whispered like he was telling Kurt a big secret._

_They were sat behind a tree, cuddled up to each other like Kurt said he's seen his parents doing sometimes. _

"_Well- I think so- if-if you want?" Kurt rushed out, staring up at Blaine with wide eyes._

_Blaine nodded with a bright smile, kissing Kurt again, making them both giggle and quickly pull away with a blush. _

_Little did Blaine know later that night, something would happen which would change the way he would live his life, but for today he was ecstatic about being somebody's boyfriend._

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I think I know what I'm doing for the next chapter, but let me know if you want anything specific and if you enjoyed this chapter and you can also tell me how much you hate me for making you guys wait this long for an update! **

**Mon Tumblr est fluffyhairandbowties.**


	11. Like This

**A/N: Written this straight after I uploaded the 10****th**** chapter so sorry if I haven't included any of your suggestions, if there even are any but I just wanted to make sure I didn't ditch this story again!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Blaine woke up to the warmth of another body next to him and he hummed, fully waking up he realised it was Kurt..

Blaine almost gasped but remembered that woke Kurt up last time.

He just opened his eyes and realised they must have gotten closer in the middle of the night as his arm was wrapped tightly around Kurt and there was brown hair tickling his chin where Kurt has tucked himself into Blaine's chest.

The curly haired boy felt Kurt move and yawn so he closed his eyes again to pretend to still be sleeping.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest, neither boy made any movement.

"Blaine.." Kurt said a bit louder, moving back which made Blaine open his eyes and Kurt blush.

"Ye-yes?" Blaine mumbled groggily.

Kurt laughed and leaned back into Blaine and then straight back out again.

"I- uh.." He stuttered with a frown.

"Uhm yeah.." Blaine coughed leaning away from Kurt, glaring at the bedding.

Kurt bit his lip and hopped off the bed.

"I'm gonna- go- bathroom.." Kurt mumbled before rushing off, Blaine watched him go with sad eyes and raised eyebrows; he flopped back on the bed and huffed.

**God Blaine, why did you do that last night, you're such an idiot. Just because Kurt knows you're gay doesn't mean you can grope him, he's probably scrubbing himself clean in the bathroom to clean of your filthy hands. **

Kurt entered the room again, to see Blaine with a look of disgust on his face but Blaine wasn't aiming this look at Kurt, it was more like he was fighting with himself, his face was twisting into a sneer and he started growling and then suddenly punched the bed causing Kurt to yelp and took a step back.

Blaine looked up like a deer caught in headlights, he blinked a few times and his face came back to it's normal colour.

"S-S-Sorry." Blaine stuttered before gulping.

Kurt shook his head and tried to smile reassuringly, taking small steps toward Blaine, like he was a wild animal.

"Uhm- I should-I should go.." Blaine said before rushing out of the room.

"C-Carole, I- Carole?" Blaine called out, spinning around in circles, looking for the woman he called mum.

"Blaine- Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked frantically, rushing down the stairs behind Blaine.

Blaine shook his head and backed away from Kurt into the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blaine.. I just want to know what's wrong." Kurt said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Blaine's bottom lip trembled and he continuously shook his head.

"What-what's going on?" Carole asked with a rare frown as she entered the house with shopping bags in hand.

"I-" Kurt tried to explain but it wasn't looking too good on his part.

"K-Kurt go upstairs okay?" Carole said, maybe too harsh but she knew what happened when Blaine got like this.

* * *

"_Kurt is such a fairy!" Karofsky said before laughing._

_Blaine frowned and slammed his hands on the table. _

_Carole lifted her head and saw Blaine start to breath heavily, his face getting red and all the other little boys and girls were staring at him scared. _

"_Honey, Blaine.." Carole started putting her hand on Blaine's back, she could hear him saying some words that a 7 year old really shouldn't know.._

_Blaine's bottom lip wobbled and his eyes were glistening with tears. _

"_Blainey.. Come on.." Carole said leading Blaine to another room away from the prying eyes of little kids._

"_I'm so weird.." He croaked out._

"_No you're not.." Carole whispered, shaking her head._

"_Yes I am! I'm a fairy and I should be a girl!" Blaine shouted._

_Carole frowned and shook her head._

"_Blaine stop it, you're none of those things okay baby..?" Carole whispered, hugging Blaine tight._

* * *

Kurt nodded and ran up the stairs after mumbling a quick 'sorry'.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.." Carole said in a soft tone, putting her hands on either side of Blaine's face to get him to look in her eyes.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Blainey.." Carole whispered, hugging Blaine tight.

"I messed up, he hates me even more now.. He probably thinks I'm weird and-and ugly and disgusting.." Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine- Blaine stop." Carole tried to say over Blaine's ranting.

"I'm disgusting and creepy and-and a faggot and-" Blaine sulked.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, stop." Carole said forcefully, pulling back, laying her hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine looked up at Carole with wide, shining eyes.

"It's true." He said, his voice cracking.

Carole shook her head.

"It's not." Carole said firmly.

"Then why does everyone say it huh?" Blaine said almost calmly.

Kurt was now sat on the steps watching this.

"Why does everyone say being gay is wrong? Isn't it because it is wrong? Being a faggot isn't right." Blaine growled.

"Did you choose to be gay Blaine?" Carole asked, raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Obviously not Carole." He said bitterly.

"Do people choose to be black?"

"No."

"What's the difference then? It's you, Blaine you can't change that." Carole said firmly.

Blaine looked down and shrugged.

Carole shook her head and chuckled.

"Come here baby.." She whispered, opening her arms.

Blaine almost jumped into her arms.

"I love you so much.." He spluttered out.

"I love you too.." Carole mumbled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.. Sorry it's not that good.. Please review, all the follows and favourites I'm been getting are so nice but I honestly just don't have the motivation to carry on these stories if no one is giving me feedback.. Even if it's bad!**


End file.
